SAP FIORI is framework that provides the porting of applications (for example, transactional, analytical, and fact) to mobile devices (for example, IOS, ANDROID, and WINDOWS platforms), enabling the applications to be used on desktop computers, tablets, and smartphones. The FIORI LAUNCHPAD (FLP) is the central entry point for FIORI applications at a common URL and displays a home page with tiles, which can display live status indicators, such as the number of open tasks. Each tile represents application that the user can launch. The FLP is role-based, displaying tiles according to the user's role.
The existing FLP solution (for example, FIORI applications and plain UI5-type applications) is not compatible with the structure of applications in a database/cloud-computing-type environment (for example, SAP HANA XS ADVANCED (XSA)/HANA CLOUD PLATFORM (HCP) CLOUD FOUNDRY environment. In these environments, each application (in the sense of a Multi-Target Application (MTA)) needs to add its own content (for example, FIORI Tiles) to the shared FLP, which itself is deployed as an MTA in the XSA/HCP CLOUD FOUNDRY. In contrast, plain UI5-type applications have separate entry points (URLs) and host their own UI content individually. As the FLP is shared, it cannot simply be re-deployed with new content associated with an MTA, but the content must be added without downtime to an already existing FLP.